The wall shear rate for blood travelling through a network of channels must be maintained within a limited range to preserve blood health. Shear rates outside of the acceptable range can lead to clotting or hemolysis. Blood health is important in organ assist devices, which often contain channels carry blood. Patient mobility can also be an important factor in the success of an organ assist device. It is therefore desirable to have a compact channel network architecture that is capable of safely transporting blood and other shear sensitive fluids.